It is something that must be
by Kilee Drifter
Summary: SEQUEL TO INM4U2SUFFER. The Uchiha Clan settled the past, and Shisui has had a daughter. But at two years of age, she and Naruto are killed in battle. What will Sasuke do when Orochimaru offers their souls back? The rating went up to T due to Chapter 16.
1. WHAT?

**This is the prolouge to the story. The actual story itself is more...well...better. More twists. But you have to read this to understand, sucky as it may be. Sorry. It's suspence. Nyah!**

_Kilee Drifter_

_**P.S: The next chapter...the first REAL chapter will be out...next Saturday. Until then...Owari.**_

* * *

It had been two years since Shisui and Hiromi had a young girl. Her name was Harra Uchiha, and other than her dark red hair, she was the splitting knock-off off an Uchiha.

But that wasn't the point of why Tsunade called him down to her office. He could tell from the somber ninja that brought it that wasn't good. But what was it.

When he got to the office, outside the door Sasuke was standing confused. Something was very wrong. Haara was fast asleep in her mother's arms, and Shisui was nowhere to be seen.

Tsunade called them in, sadly. Itachi sat down next to Sasuke.

"Is something wrong Lady Hokgae?" Sasuke asked, suspiciouly.

"You see...I have to tell the two of you something. Shisui is dead."

* * *

**So what will happen...**


	2. Attacked village

**I was nice. I posted it early. Lol.**

**Ok, here ya go.**

**What's gonna happen to Sasuke and Harra? Nothing is as it seems in this. Oh, by the way, I'm planning on making this a trilogy.**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

"AHH!" Itachi screamed, jumping out of his bed. He'd just had the worst dream ever...wait...what if..

"Shisui?" Itachi said quietly. He got out of bed and walked down the stairs, calling for Shisui.

Footsteps approached Itachi's direction in the dark house. Itachi, barely awake and spooked beyond all comprehension, grabbed a shuriken and threw.

A little girl screamed.

"Itachi-niisan, you threw a shuriken into the door again, and this time you nearly struck Harra in the head." Sasuke whined, sluggishly. It was 1:29 in the morning. Even Sasuke didn't get up this early. Harra was ducking just under the shuriken, which found its mark just next to Sasuke's stomach.

"Itachi-niisan, I don't think babysitting Harra while you're like this will work out. Maybe Sakura or Kakashi will be better for the job until Shisui-niisan and Hiromi neesan get back."

Itachi suddenly remembered that Shisui and Hiromi were out on a mission in the Sand village. (Yes, Hiromi became a ninja.)

"Sorry ototou. Just a little tense." Itachi said. Harra smiled and ran over to Itachi, giving him a big hug and falling asleep.

Thud.

Thud.

"Hey, Itachi-niisan. Did you hear that?" Itachi nodded, then handed Sasuke the sleeping Harra before pulling out a kunai and creeping into the darkness surronding the rest of the house.

Something was inside the shop. Itachi could feel the presence of a foreign chakra, and he could also hear a strange, soft noise coming from just inside the door. Itachi crept over to the edge of the house, grabbinga piece of spare wood, and lighting it on fire by hand. Revealing any chakra could be dangerous. After being able to see a good distance in front of him, the Sharingan master crept up silently to the door, being able to see a shadow creeping just by the door. It was definitly human. Itachi opened the door, torch in one hand, kunai in mouth. There was a man standing in the door, raiding the shop with a Cloud village headband. He was an enemy of the village. When he saw Itachi running, he jumped back, pulling out a katana.

_He's almost as fast as me. I'm impressed._

The man ran at Itachi, katana swinging into action. Itachi jumped back himself, then ran under the katana and moved his neck to aim for the man's stomach. The man moved the katana down to kill Itachi, but Itachi pushed his feet up from the floor and flipped, pushing the katana back with the base of his sandals. The katana curved and sliced the man's chest, and Itachi's mouth held kunai lodged into the man's liver, killing him. Itachi feel down over the man, dodging the katana. Itachi then got up, checked the man to make sure of his death. There were no vital signs and Itachi felt no foreign chakra in the area. He sat up and dislodged the katana from his shoe, then pulled out the kunai. He picked up the man and dragged him out. What happened next was a shock.

Sasuke ran out of the house with a crying Harra and several cuts on his shirt.

"Niisan! We got trouble!" Sasuke screamed.

"Yeah, like I can't tell. Let's get to the Hokage! Make sure Harra doesn't get hurt."

The two ran over to the Hokage's office, while several Cloud ninja came after them in hot pursuit. The Cloud nin were appearent all over the village, ransacking shops. Most of the nin were swiftly being overpowered with increasing numbers of Leaf shinobi and kunoichi that were being awakened by the chaos. A few of the Cloud Jonin were rapidly advancing toward the Uchiha brothers (and cousin) and a few Hyuga, espically the Hyuga women and Harra. It was obvious that the Cloud was after the bloodlines, to harness them for themselves. Itachi turned to make sure Sasuke and Harra were ok. It seemed so. Itachi had taken out 49 enemy kunoichi and shinobi, Sasuke 35. The he saw it.

There was a cluster of kunai coming at Sasuke. Itachi was busy with an elite Jonin attacker, and Sasuke was busy with three shinobi attacking him.


	3. Child with a shattered future

**Wow...I can't believe I killed that person...this'll definitly affect the story. I hope you like it, even though it is tissue material.**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

The Jonin swooshed a kunai down into Itachi's back, only for Itachi, or rather, his bushin, to explode into a dozen ravens. The Jonin, and the three shinobi that were attacking Sasuke and Harra had all made a terrible mistake. They had all looked into Itachi's eyes while his Sharingan was up, and on top of that they were endangering the lives in the village, espically the lives of Sasuke and Harra. Now we all know (or should know by now) that if you do these things, you've signed your own death warrant, courtesy of Itachi himself. Now both Sasuke and Harra had also looked into Itachi's eyes, so they too were trapped in the genjutsu, but luckily for them, Itachi was on their side.

The Tsukuyomi jutsu started to take affect, which meant Itachi's Sharingan had already prgressed to the level of the Mangekyou. The jonin found himself on a stick, suspended over the hottest fire you can imagine. The three shinobi that were attacking Sasuke had it even worse. They were being stabbed with _poisonous_ katanas and kunai repeatedly. The poison felt like it was already taking affect on them, and the worse part was, Itachi wasn't taking out the kunai. Only the katana's went out. Sasuke and Harra were looking up at the blood red moon that came into the Tsukuyomi, patiently waiting for 72 hours to pass. Sasuke looked back at the men being tourtured at the hands of his brother, and at Harra who was apparently Tsukuyomied into her own little world, which she was obviously enjoying. Itachi was fuming, and every word he spoke to the men as he stabbed them came out like venom.

"You fools." Stab. "Did you honestly think that I'd let you injure my brother?" Stab. The three chunin were squirming. "Did you think that even for a minute-" Stab. "-thatI'd honestly allow you to do such a thing?" Stab. The chunin were screaming and the jonin was trying to escape. "You've crossed the line, and now you've been caught in my Tsukuyomi." Stab. The chunin howled in terror. The jonin was obviously in deep pain. He was biting his lip desperatly. "In the Tsukuyomi, I command time and space, even physical mass. I control anything and everything here, and your fates will be in my hands as such for 72 hours." The jonin screamed. "How long it will be I wonder...before your spirits are broken." The four ninja were now begging for mercy. It felt like like 72 hours was almost over...but...

"71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds left."

When the four were unleashed from the Tsukuyomi, they could no longer move. Sasuke saw the kunai cluster in time and countered them all. Itachi drove a knife into his opponent's heart. The man Itachi had killed happened to be the leader of the Cloud village's right hand man, so from seeing his death, many of the Cloud ninja turned to retreat. However, one of the Cloud kunoichi was about to cause the death of one of the Uchiha. She grabbed a handful of poison senbon and charged at Sasuke. By the time the young Uchiha saw the attack, he knew he had no time to dodge. Then someone came in. There was a blur. Itachi moved. Senbon rammed into Sasuke's saviour's vital spots and killed the victim on contact. Sasuke was sparred, but at the cost of someone very close to him. The scary part was, it wasn't Itachi that was standing dead in front of him.

It was little Harra.


	4. Truth's pain

**Wow, I feel bad for writing this...just read it I'm guilty for the Harra fans.**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

They were cousins. Harra Uchiha was meant to become the savour of the Uchiha clan, since she was of a new generation for the Uchiha that some people thought would never come. Her normally obsidian eyes were flickering a useless, dulled Sharingan. Her matted dark red hair was coverred in her blood, and so was Sasuke. Itachi stopped in his tracks and stood, stunned and upset. All of a sudden, the kunoichi spent her last few seconds wondering why the sound of One Thousand Birds suddenly filled the air, before being rammed through the heart. Sasuke was an avenger after all.

---Three Days Later---

Shisui and Hiromi were coming home from their mision at the Sand Village. They were expecting a very warm welcome. Harra would be jumping around and asking her father to train her, or for her mothers delicious cooking, which she greatly enjoyed. Sasuke would give the couple his famous smirk, but it meant he cared. He was happy for them. Itachi would fill them in on anything that happened while they were gone.

But today was different. The village gate guards looked at them and then looked away sadly. Did something happen? They had heard of the attack, but not about Harra. Sasuke and Itachi were both waiting for them when the two reached the Uchiha complex. Shisui wondered why Sasuke wasn't smirking and why Itachi was avoiding his eyesight. He was also wondering about Harra's whereabouts. And for some strange reason, Tsunade was standing there waiting for them.

"Good morning Shisui-san, Hiromi-san. I have something very important to tell you. Something very bad happened. Yousee...the attack. There was an enemy kunoichi heading for Sasuke with senbon. Sasuke would have died...if Harra hadnb't taken the hit." Tsuande said, biting her lip and waiting for the reaction. Shisui's eyes widened slightly. Hiromi put her hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Both of them looked at Sasuke, hoping for a positive note. Sasuke had nothing to say. He bit his lip very hard; there was blood coming out. Hiromi managed to stutter, "You...you don't mean t-that..." Her voice trailed off, and as Itachi lowered his head in remorse, Hiromi shrieked the tragic scream that only a mother in her situation; a mother who lost a very young child, could possibly do.


	5. Death's pain

**Well...I gotta work on the editing for the first one soon...and i've gotta surprise in da next chappy...**

**Read it when it's out..but it's not gonna be out for a while. Sorry. Life, school, all that crud.**

**Oh, and btw, I hope this one came out ok.**

* * *

Sasuke fell to his knees, unable to bear the thought of what had just happened. She was so young. Her second birthday was just a few days away, but she'd never live to talk about it. She was supposed to go to the academy, become a genin. She was supposed to accomplish the task of becoming a ninja, and recieve a leaf headband. She was supposed to carry on the Uchiha bloodline long after Shisui and the others had all passed on. But she wasn't there. She was lying in a hold where they kept all the dead, under a jutsu that was meant to preserve the bodies until burial. She wasn't supposed to have the burden of such an early Sharingan; she, no, no child was ever supposed to die such a violent death at such a young age. But it had happened.

"Harra..." Shisui said weakly, bending down to hug his wife. His kid was dead. His kid was dead. Harra was gone. Tsunade looked at the four Uchiha weakly. This was the worst part of being a Hokage. You were the leader of a village, and when someone in the village died an untimely death from a battle in that village, to Tsunade, it felt just as bad as when she stared down the hall into the room where they had Nawaki's corpse. When she withdrew her hands away from Don's dead, ravaged body, wishing that her beloved had never died. But a two year old girl dying to save a ninja? That was gruesome. Even ANBU lived longer lives.

Itachi turned around silently. "If you'd like to see the body, we have Harra in a holding area for you." Itachi said, softly. His body felt like it was on pins; Who would have thought that the murderer of the Uchiha Clan had feelings? But then again, that was why he murdered the Uchiha Clan in the first place. After all, no one actually liked to bloody their hands but a true monster.

---Fifteen minutes later, in the holding area---

Harra's eyes were closed. The girl's hair was washed and combed. Her hands were laying quietly at her sides, and her clothes had been changed. She looked like she was sleeping. Shisui opened her eyes quietly, to look, revealing a still in place level one Sharingan in both eyes. It would never fully develop, but Harra had managed to bring it out before even Itachi. The girl was truly a genius. Shisui sighed, then closed her eyes. In a few days they'd have a funeral for the little girl, and everyone would come. Sasuke walked up quietly to Hiromi and Shisui.

"Shisui-niisan...Hiromi-neechan...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Sasuke said looking away. It wouldn't be a surprise if they'd keep quiet around him, espically Hiromi. Wasn't he the one she was killed for? Sasuke sighed, but felt two arms suddenly grab him, hugging him sadly. It was Hiromi.

"I know...I know that you d-didn't mean it...y-you...you loved her didn't you...she was your...y-your sister. Wasn't s-she?" Hiromi said.

Sasuke hugged Hiromi slightly and looked up at Shisui, who smiled slightly, but sadly.

"I don't blame you Sasuke. It wasn't your fault. I don't have anything against Itachi either. You both did what you could. But...if I ever see another Cloud ninja again..." Shisui said. That was true after all. Shisui hated them so much for killing his daughter.


	6. The thief of a legacy

**A NEW TWIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_- Kilee Drifter_

* * *

Tsunade led the group out solemnly. No one, not even Itachi, knew of the figures that were watching from the shadows.

"So, Kabuto. This Uchiha girl has died recently. Do you have the chakra vials that I asked you for? It's about time that we test the new jutsu. Maybe it will help us take Sasuke-kun."

"I understand Orochimaru-sama. But just what do we do about the body?"

"We need Harra-chan's body in order for the jutsu to work. You know what to do."

"I understand."

--- Next day, Itachi and Sasuke's house ---

The elder was tying his hair up. The younger was sitting quietly on the elder's bed. Both were dressed in funeral clothes, like the solemn black feathers that ravens leave behind after their passing.

"Nii-san."

"What is it, Sasuke?" Itachi replyed quietly.

"Harra...do you remember what that girl on your ANBU squad said about her the day she died?"

Itachi stopped fiddling with his hair and looked quietly into the mirror.

"_Losing a girl that pure is like losing a part of your soul. I'm very sorry for your loss. Itachi, I'll come to the funeral if you want."_

"Yes."

Quiet.

"Nii-san." Sasuke said again, quietly.

"Yes?"

"I still think that it was...my fault."

"Don't worry about it. Didn't you kill the woman that killed Harra?"

_Die! The screech of One Thousand Birds filled the air, and within seconds Sasuke's hand was covered in blood._

"Harra..." Sasuke's eyes hollowed out until...

Thud!

THUD!

"Itachi! Sasuke! Come quickly!" Hiromi screamed from outside. The brothers poofed down.

"Hiromi-san! What's wrong!?"

"Tsunade-sama summoned Shisui-kun to her office! Somebody stole Harra's body!"


	7. Disruption of black feathers

**Ok, here we go.**

* * *

--- Sound Village---

Orochimaru sat quietly in his lair, watching a figure walk into the room.

"You know what to do. Hurry, and get me Sasuke. DISMISSED!" Orochimaru screamed. The figure vanished. Kabuto, who was nearby smiled.

"I like how this plan is going to work Orochimaru-sama."

--- Same time, Konoha ---

There was a line of people over by the empty casket. Hiromi was crying now more than ever. Shisui was holding her, desperatly trying to comfort. Sasuke had his head down, unwilling to look at anyone. Sakura and Naruto were beside him. Sakura was trying to comfort Sasuke, and Naruto just looked away, unsure what to do. Itachi stood behind the three next to Kakashi. His hand was on his younger brother's shoulder. Kakashi was exchanging glimpses between Itachi and Shisui.

There was an empty casket up at the front of the Town Square where Harra's funeral was. Tsunade stood behind it with Shizune and TonTon.

"There was a team of elite ninja sent to recover Harra's body. Until then, we'll just have to have Harra's funeral symbolically and hope that her soul rests in peace." Tsunade said solemnly. Shisui bowed his head down sadly.

The ceremony continued on, and eventually, everyone present brought flowers up to the stand of Harra's picture. When Sakura laid her flower down, just after Sasuke, the tower just above the square burst into flame.

And the pain was soon to begin.

* * *

A figure jumped toward Itachi almost immediatly. It was the same woman that had talked to Itachi before the funeral. Her name was Ichiwaka Koina.

"Itachi-san!"

"Koina-san!" Itachi and Koina stood in battle stances back to back, kunai in hands, Sharingan in eyes...well, one set anyway, and ready to attack. Sound Nija started invading immediatly. Kakashi jumped toward Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke! Be on your guard! With Sound Ninja around, there's only one motive that they could have. Naruto! Get Sasuke out of here, and await further instructions! We can't have him out in the open! Sakura! Tell Shisui and Itachi to do the same! Orochimaru's after the Sharingan!"

Sasuke and Naruto fled the scene immediatly. Sakura ran toward Itachi.

And as Sasuke and Naruto ran, they saw the figure that had blown up the tower. A demonic shape with spikes growing out it's back and untamed, long hair on a short, tiny body.

And to everyone's horror, the demon had Harra's face.


	8. The offer and the death

**Listen I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER! But...yeah. Finals for 1st semester are in 3 days for me...so uh...yeah.**

**Here's why the story took so long. I couldn't come up with anything until about three days, I _DREAMT_ about this story (LMAO, I know.) And then some parts of this happened and I added the rest as I typed it and here we are.**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

Itachi nearly screamed.

"Itachi-san...is that?" Koina said.

"Oh...oh no. What did he do...WHAT DID THAT SICK FREAK DO?!" Itachi pounded a wall straight in. He was dripping anger.

---By Sasuke and Naruto---

Orochimaru jumped down over to the two genin.

"Well, Sasuke-kun. Isn't she beautiful? I modeled her personally to look just like Harra-chan. The resemblance is striking, no?"

Sasuke shuddered, then charged up a Chidori.

"Orochimaru! I'll kill you!" The youngest living Uchiha was fuming, and the Chidori was coming straight at the snake sannin, who was making no attempt to move.

The demonic figure of a mutated Harra jumped in the way. Sasuke stopped and let the Chidori die down. He couldn't bear to look at her. He couldn't bear to remember.

Orochimaru smirked.

"How about I make you a deal? Hm? I know how much you want Harra back."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto ran.

"No Sasuke! Don't do it!" Naruto ran at Orochimaru. As he ran, everything went in slow motion.

Sasuke's head was down. His hand slowly moved up to the demon's still face, as if to reach out.

"You can't hurt Team 7 or anyone in Konoha." Sasuke deadpanned.

I won't need to. I just need your body. Overthrowing Konoha is not yet foreseeable even with your body...so rest assured, Konoha will not be harmed." Orochimaru smirked. Sasuke nodded and turned to Naruto.

"I would do _anything_ for my clan. I'm so sorry Naruto. I really am. Tell the others that I hope Harra grows up to be a great ninja." Naruto screamed.

"No!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and lunged. It was too bad he didn't see the kunai that Kabuto had thrown at him.

"NARUTO!!!!!"

* * *

**I wonder...**


	9. In the darkest beam of light

**Wow. This chapter. So sad. All but 1 of my exams are finished. Wish me luck on my Spainish. I think I did pretty good for me, except in Math...I'm worried about Math.**

**I still have to study for tonight, but you'll (hopefully) all be happy to know that after tomorrows exam, I get a 4 day intermission (with only a small amount of Science homework) before the next semester starts.**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

Kabuto grabbed Sasuke and jumped up into the air with Orochimaru. The remaining Sound ninja followed suit. Itachi winced.

"C'mon! We'll go after them." Koina and Itachi jumped over a mass of flaming rooftops at the abducters. Kabuto smiled, then summoned a giant snake to distract them. Koina sliced off the head, but by that time the Sound had gone. Sasuke was with them and Naruto's corpse was lying on the ground, defeated and alone.

The monster that Orochimaru created shriveled up into nothing but a layer of skin. A layer that used to belong to Harra. It was convusing strangly, twitching and sinking into the ground.

Orochimaru frowned slightly watching Sasuke tremble over Naruto's dead body. Kabuto had just broken the transaction. If he wasn't the sannin's right hand man, he'd surely have died by now. Not that it was that much of a problem.

"How about this then. I'll bring Naruto back as well. But that one will have to wait. I'm very busy Sasuke-kun, and I only had one soul ready for a Tensei. The boy will be revived when I get another soul to use for him. Ok?" Orochimaru did some hand seals. At the cost of some poor Sound ninja genin, Harra would now soon be returned to her family. Orochimaru's end of the deal was complete.

Sasuke turned. Who else was going to die? Should he really have trusted Orochimaru?

Two ANBU jumped over to retrieve Naruto's corpse, but the strangle skin caught their attention. It sank into the ground. A strange warmth could be felt convusing through the ground. Then an earthy casket sprang out of the ground. When the door fell, Harra's unconsious body toppled out into the arms of an ANBU officer. He felt for a heartbeat. First there was nothing. Then there was a faint thump. She was back.

---Later---

The girl opened her eyes up to the faces of everyone in her family, minus Sasuke. She smiled, then out of sheer, childlike naivity hugged her mother. Her mother smiled and patted her hair softly, stiffling a sob.

Shisui's face was grave. On the one hand, he had his daughter back. But this time they'd lost Sasuke, and judging from the time that had passed, even though it had only been a few hours, Sasuke was probably no more by now. Konoha sent out a group of ANBU to trail them, but so far, nothing.

Itachi faked a smile. He loved his second-cousin, he really did. But why did his brother have to be sacrificed?

Harra smiled, then looked around curiously. As if something, or rather, someone was missing.

"Sasuke-nii chan?" She stated simply.

And then the pain of loss began again for her elders.


	10. The secret in Sasuke's mind

**I need an excuse not to study. So lazy...and my boyfriend and I just broke up.**

**I'm upset. :(**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

---Orochimaru's lair--- 

"Well Kabuto. I think the jutsu went quite well?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. The girl is back where she belongs. But are you sure that the--"

"NOT THAT JUTSU YOU BUFFON!"

"What jutsu, sir?"

"This one. We're going to have to bring Naruto back now as well. I don't want him to miss this." Orochimaru stepped out into the dim light. Kabuto gasped.

Orochimaru was in Sasuke's body.

---Orochimaru's mind---

"Sasuke-kun. I have to thank you very much for the use of the Sharingan that you've bestowed upon me."

"Hn."

"Why so quiet Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Well it's ok. You have 96 hours. 4 days of existence here. Then your soul will fade away and you won't be able to make any contact with anyone of the material world ever again. To bad, eh?"

So that was it.

Sasuke smiled.

_I really hope the rest of the Uchiha Clan finds __**it.**_


	11. Itachi the codebreaker

**I had an interesting idea for this one. Anyone know Morse Code? Just kidding.**

**INM4U2SUFFER (the prequel to this) has almost 10000 hits. Read it if you haven't already. If you have, please recommend it or something.**

**Because if it hits 10000 hits, I will hug you all. (And I usually hate hugs)**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

Itachi thumbed around in his missing brother's room. It was just his way of trying to understand. He'd have done the same thing to Harra's room if she wasn't in a different house, although it wasn't that much of a problem. The prodigy was never a slob. He'd totally rummage through one thing in the room, then put it neatly away before concerning himself with the next.

He flipped through a page of Sasuke's "journal". No, it wasn't _that_ kind of journal where a person would leave their innermost thoughts. It was more like a to-do list with notes in it on things Sasuke jotted down when he thought he'd forget something important. First he looked through the day when Harra died.

_Saturday September 24th. 2007_

_Need to go see Kakashi-sensei today for the mission._

_Babysit Harra. Shisui-niisan and Hiromi-neesan are coming back September 29th!!!!_

_Wake up Itachi-niisan tonight at 4 am. Wish him off for his mission._

_REMEMBER: Buy Ice Cream and Tomatoes._

Itachi sighed. That was the day where everything changed again.

_Saturday September 28th. 2007_

_Harra's funeral today._

There was nothing else written in of great importance. Itachi sighed, closing the book. Then, out of a mixture of sadness and angst, he opened the book again and flipped through from cover to cover, mindlessly. Something on the back cover caught his attention.

_I would do anything for my clan now that they're back. I don't ever want to lose them again. This is a code that only Konoha shinobi are taught. If anyone can read this and the Uchiha are in danger, follow the instructions on this message. You'll know what to do from there._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_October 3rd. 2005._

Itachi's eyes widenend October 3rd 2005 was the day Harra was born. He stood shocked for a moment, then looked down at the message.

--. ... ...- ... ...- -..- .. ...- --. --- .-. ...- ... -.-- ...- ... .-. -- .-- --. ... ...- ..- .. --.. -. ...- .-- -.- .-. -..- --. ..-. .. ...- --. ... --.. --. -.. ...- --.. --- --- --. .-.. .-.. .--. .-.. -- --. ... ...- .-- --.. -... ... ... .-. ... ..-. .-. -- .-. .-. ... --.. -- --.. -- .-- ... .-. .. .-.. -. .-. -- ...- ...- ... --.. -- - .-.. --. -. --.. .. .. .-. ...- .-- -.- .. -... .-.. ..- ..- --. ... ...- -.- .-. -..- --. ..-. .. ...- --.. -- .-- -.- ..-. ... ... --. ... ...- ... ...- -..- --. .-. .-.. -- .-.. ..- -.. --.. --- --- - ...- -- --. --- -...

Clearly some form of Morse Code. Although if it were just Morse Code, all shinobi would have had to know it, not just the Konoha shinobi. There was a catch, but Itachi couldn't remember it at the moment from his days in the academy. He didn't usually have to worry about cracking a code. He reached for a pencil, and tapped out the message, trying to see what the message said.

"G-S-V...H-V-X-I-N-G...O-R-V-H...Ah this makes no sense! It's all gibberish!"

Itachi sat there, frustrated. Of course it wasn't just Morse Code. Itachi remembered it was a two part message. But what was the second part? Itachi decided to tap the message out again, and then write it down on a paper to get a better idea of it.

Before long, he had a paper in front of him that spelled out total nonsense.

_"Gsv hvxivg orvh yvsrmw gsv uiznvw krxgfiv gszg dv zoo gllp lm gsv wzb Hsrhfr-mrrhzm zmw Srilnr-mvvhzm tlg nziirvw. Kib luu gsv krxgfiv zmw kfhs gsv hvxgrlm lu dzoo tvmgob."_

Itachi nearly pulled his hair out. "Sasuke?!" He shouted. "What in the world is this!?" Then it hit him. Sasuke wasn't going to be there. He had to figure this out himself.

"Hm...let's try Konoha's shifted alphabet." It was a code where the letters in the alphabet were moved by going forward one in it's place. For example, c-a-t became d-b-u. One letter ahead each, and z became a.

Although that wasn't going to work. He'd get things like HTAH and APP. Itachi figured it might have been a few unintelligible words to confuse an enemy, but after trying to translate it using that message, he still got nothing.

There were several other codes that didn't work either, until Itachi remembered a very simple one. Z A. Y B. X C. So on and so forth. Reversing the letters.

He translated it into that code, then stared down at the message in front of him. It made sense.

_The secret lies behind the framed picture that we all took on the day Shisui-niisan and Hiromi-neesan got married. Pry off the picture and push the section of wall gently. _

Itachi blinked for a minute. After coming to his senses, he ran around Sasuke's room, looking recklessly for a clue. Some clue. Where was the picture? Then he remembered giving the picture to Sasuke.

---Flashback---

"Well, I got the pictures developed. Here's one fo you Sasuke."

"Thanks nii-san."

"So, are you going to frame it up and then put it next to that picture of Team 7?"

"Nope. I have a better place for it."

Itachi watched as Sasuke took the picture, framed it, and then hung it up next to a wall scroll.

"Sasuke, it's almost impossible to see it from there. I mean, that's the darkest part of your room."

"It's ok. You never know."

---End Flashback---

_That little sneak._

Itachi smiled, walking up to the picture and gently taking it down. He set it down on the table, and then pushed the wall where it had been gently. The wall dissolved. Genjutsu. It was never really there, but Sasuke had hung the picture by a nail just above the gap where wall actually existed.

_That's Sasuke. Clever otoutou._

But what Itachi found in the crevice was idiotic. It was as if it was almost mocking him.

It as just a map of the 5 Great Ninja Lands, with several other territories circled. In several different colors. There was a hidden meaning, but **somebody** had just so happened to forget to put that in.

_What in the world...Sasuke what am I supposed to do with this? I mean----hey? What's this on the back?_

_--. ... ...- -..- .-. .. -..- --- ...- ... --.. .. ...- --- .-.. -..- --.. --. .-. .-.. -- ... -.. .-. --. ... .-. -- ..- .-.. .. -. --.. --. .-. .-.. -- .-.. -- --. ... ...- -. -.-- --- ..-. ...- --. ... ...- -- - .. ...- ...- -- --. ... ...- -- .-.. .. --.. -- - ...- --. ... ...- -- .. ...- .-- --. ... ...- -- -.-- --- --.. -..- .--. - .-.. --. .-.. --. ... ...- ... ...- .. -. .-. --. ... --.. --. ...- --.. -..- ... .-.. ..- --. ... ...- ... ...- --- .-.. -..- --.. --. .-. .-.. -- ... --.. -- .-- --.. ... .--. --. ... ...- -. .-.. -- ...- .-.. ..- --. -.. .-.. .--- ..-. ...- ... --. .-. .-.. -- ... .-. ..- --. ... .-. ... .-. ... --. ... ...- ..- --.. ..-. --- --. .-.. ..- --.. . .-. --- --- --.. - ...- --.. ... .--. --. ... ...- -. -.. ... --.. --. .-- .-.. .-. ..- .-. -- .-- ..-. -- .-- ...- .. --. ... ...- .-. -- ... ...- .. --. . .-. --- --- --.. - ...- -- --.. -. ...- ... ...- .. ...- -..- --- .-.. ..-. .-- --- ...- --.. ..- ...- --. -..- .-. ..- .-. --. ... --. ... ...- --.. .--. --.. --. ... ..-. .--. .-. --.. ... .--. --. ... ...- -. -.. ... ...- .. ...- .-. ... --. ... ...- -.-- ...- - .-. -- -- .-. -- - .-.. ..- --. ... ...- .-- --.. -.. -- .-. ..- .-. --. ... .-.. .. .-.. -..- ... .-. -. --.. .. ..-. --.. ... .--. --. ... ...- -. -.. ... ...- .. ...- .-- .-.. ...- ... --. ... ...- -.. ... .-. --. ...- ... -- --.. .--. ...- ... ... ...- .-- ... .-. ... ... .--. .-. -- --. ... ...- -... -.. .-. --- --- ..-. -- .-- ...- .. ... --. --.. -- .-- _

Who knew Sasuke was so cryptic?


	12. Pain and joy

**Sorry peeps. I havent been on in foreva my life has been kinda hectic.**

**It's kind short. I wanna see people's reactions to this chapter before I decide where to pull the next chapter so fel free to express your innermost feelings about this chapter in your review. (That doesnt mean this is interactive because I will not take requests. I just wanna know...don't hold back. )**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

Itachi went back to Sasuke's desk and sat down, taking a pencil and tapping out the message, then reversing the letters to get the translation.

The circles are locations with information on them. Blue, then green, then orange, then red, then black. Go to the hermits at each of these locations and ask them one of three questions. If this is the fault of a village ask them, "What do I find under the (INSERT VILLAGE NAME HERE, CLOUD, LEAF ETC.)?" If it's the Akatsuki ask them "Where is the beginning of the Dawn?" If it's Orochimaru ask them, "Where does the white snake shed his skin?" They will understand.

Itachi took the map and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He needed to find the Hokage, fast.

As he ran, he wondered where Sasuke was and how he was doing.

Orochimatu's hideout.

Sasuke was tied down to a bed unable to move without a top. Kabuto smirked as he walked up to the shirtless boy, scalpel in hand.

"Ugh..Kabuto you rat...let me go now and I'll go easy on you."

"You're in no condition to be making demands Sasuke-kun. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to stop a few bodily functions. You won't die, but it'll stop you from struggling unto Orochimaru-sama takes you over. And once he does, your body will be easy to heal anyway...so say goodnight..."

Sasuke screamed as the metal hit his chest. Things were getting bad.


	13. Useless

**Yes. It's been forever. Although with this new twist, I think I have some way to continue with the story. Chapter 14's draft is on my desk, expect it soon. Chapter 15 looks to be quite near as well.**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

Itachi ran hard, sweating and panting heavily as he proceeded to the Hokage's office. He had to hurry, his brother was in serious trouble; he could just feel it! He clutched the note in his hand with uncertainty. What if it were already too late? He stopped. There was no need to think like that. Itachi had to be optimistic.

Optimism wasn't helping at the moment. Even if he were to be hopeful of Sasuke's predicament, it felt as if death were in the air. No, worse, it was as if the next person he looked at would be struck down mercilessly.

Shisui was suddenly beside him. "Itachi, you look troubled. Sasuke, no doubt?"

Itachi stared. "Yes, my brother. I think I found a way but there's so little time! He's already in the clutches of the Sound!"

They arrived at the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up at them, then read the note in Itachi's hand.

She sighed and spoke with a morose tone, "Itachi I had terrible news. I know exactly what Sasuke's taking about. There are many Hermits in Konoha, take Jiraiya for example. But this one is, or rather, was an omniscient man who knew everything about trouble and how to combat it. Sadly, about a month ago he died."

"How?" Shisui asked.

"Sickness."

"Didn't Sasuke know that?!" Shisui cried. They'd just arrived at a dead end! What was to be done now?

"I'm guessing he was alive at the time Sasuke wrote this." Tsunade sighed.

Itachi nodded sadly. "Shisui, the paper Tsunade-sama's holding looks to be aged quite a bit. I'd say it's been sitting around for more than a year.

All seemed lost at that moment. Somewhere in the dark, there must have been an angel singing. There should have been. What angel? Sasuke was doomed.

* * *


	14. Price on life

**Yes, this is Chapter 14. Pulled it off and typed it up. Fort Minor staves off boredom.**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling wearily. He was unable to move or feel any physical sensations because of the effects of the shot.

Orochimaru walked into the room. "Don't worry about this one bit Sasuke-kun. I'll make it worth your while since I know this'll be easier if you cooperate."

"Make it worth my while? How? By killing me?"

"I suppose that would be the end result, yes?"

"I'll Chidori you to the Nether World before you can even touch me."

"On the one hand, that is an empty bluff. And since you can't move, I'll show you the other reason why you'll enjoy my offer." Orochimaru pulled Sasuke's hair to the left, forcing the head to turn.

Naruto and Harra were alive, stitched up, and in a huge cage that was layered with soundproof material.

Orochimaru smiled. "I know their safety is important to you. And you'll have my word that if you cooperate, they'll make it to Konoha in one piece. Not in pieces like I'd originally planned."

Although they couldn't be heard, Naruto and Harra screamed and begged for Sasuke to say no.

"Sasuke! Don't you so much as think of saying yes to that lousy snake!" Naruto screamed.

"Nii-Chan! Don't do it!" Harra began to cry.

Sasuke couldn't hear them, but they could hear every word he said. Then again, his thoughts were becoming so vivid and loud that he'd have been surprised if all of Konoha had no idea what was going through his mind. Sure he had to live. The instinct of survival was kicking in. But Naruto was his best friend, and Harra deserved to live more than two years. Her parents missed her sorely."

"You must live. More than I need to anyway." Sasuke smiled.

At that moment, everyone froze either in terror or anticipation. For Sasuke, probably both. There was no light in the world for the Uchiha or the Uzumaki at that moment, in that place. The world had gone black.

* * *


	15. Deal

**Ok, this is the 15****th**** chapter of this story, and I'm glad to make a little announcement…my finals went off without a hitch and I am done. ; phew! I'm working on a one-shot for a book I read for school, and that's almost finished so expect it up soon. ^^**

**For Chapter 16, I'm a little undecided. I have some ideas, so I'm not in the dark, but give me a while longer to finish, perhaps a week? Two weeks at most, I don't foresee it taking any longer than that. Just letting you all know. **

_Kilee Drifter._

---Two days after the previous events---

Tsunade glared out the window at the sky. Two days ago, Itachi left her office and went home. She kept an ANBU Squad near his house on suicide watch. This was important, especially after Itachi started to hit some potent sake.

Itachi only got drunk under one of two circumstances. Either he'd been pushed into it, or he was stressed beyond belief. The latter of the two was rare, but it was a good reason to worry.

Shizune walked into the room at that moment. "Lady Tsunade?"

"Hm?"

"There have been reports of a dark cloud in the distance. No one is sure of what it is. It looks like smoke."

"Have some squadrons dispatched at once, and a medical team if there's a fire breaking out."

"Yes ma'am."

---At that same time---

The Sound ninja put down the cage with their prisoners inside. There were 5 chunnin, 11 jounin, and a figure in a dark hood that was unidentifiable. The mysterious one leaned against a huge tree.

The head jounin, a man with various spiral tattoos and white hair that towered over all the others walked over to the cage and spoke.

"We will keep up out end of the deal only because we were were instructed to. You will arrive to Konoha if you walk at a half hour's time. It's to the Northeast. Take that kid to a doctor, and don't try any funny business Nine-Tails."

Naruto appeared out of the cage, holding Harra in his arms. She breathed feebly, and her skin was whiter than normal. In his head the future Hokage thought to himself,

"Right now, your cousin is the priority Sasuke. But this won't be the last time I see you. You may have given up but I won't!"

With that, he rushed to the hospital at Konoha as fast as his legs could carry him.


	16. Wronged by rage

**Rewrote Chapter 16 after I lost my old copy. Hope you enjoy. Wish me luck on my AP History exam!**

_Kilee Drifter_

* * *

Naruto burst into the hospital within 10 minutes of being released. His arrival was marked by one of the windows flying open, followed by the orange-clad genin with a weakened little girl in his arms.

"Hey, you guys!" He screamed at the doctors, "Get over here and take care of Harra! She's really sick!"

As the doctors ran to go tend to Harra, Sakura ran over from a patient at the hospital and quickly checked on the two freed Sound hostages, then ran to go inform Tsunade.

---About 2 hours later---

Tsunade sighed and looked up at Itachi worriedly. He hadn't been doing well emotionally since his brother had disappeared, and it was beginning to take its toll. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were a mess, he was pale, smelled of alcohol, and there were huge bags under his eyes. Under stress, Tsunade bit her lip and decided to give out the news.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but Naruto has confirmed to us that your brother has been taken by Orochimaru." No response, only a pair of steely black eyes staring back at her without any emotion. Itachi turned away from the female Kage and stumbled over out of the office. His reaction wasn't audible until he'd left the room. A sudden growl of anguish filled the building, turning attention from all that were inside.

It wasn't like that of Harra's mother when she'd found out about her daughter's fate. That was a sad shriek of pain followed by sobs. It had a human quality, tragic as it was. But this was different. It sounded like a low moan of a dying animal, mixed with rage and contempt.

As Itachi approached his house, he noticed that Koina was sitting on his porch staring intently at him, a look of sympathy in her eyes. Anger consumed him more as he suddenly grabbed her collar and threw her into his living room with blinding speed.

"Itachi!" She screamed, "What are you doing? What's gotten into you?"

Nothing could prepare her for the longest and most tramatic hour of her life. Trapped in a room with a drunken and pissed off Uchiha. This could only lead to one place.

A few hours later, as Itachi lay passed out, drunken and half-dressed, Koina got up, struggled to pick up her clothes, and ran out into the night, crying.


End file.
